Cuarto de Hotel
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Dentro de un cuarto de hotel se guardan muchos secretos, entre ellos los de dos personas, entre el deseo y la culpa una simple pregunta puede reunir toda la situación, pero, ¿donde encaja Ron en todo el asunto? HHr
1. Cuarto de Hotel

**No pregunten, fue algo de momento, la inspiración atacó y ustedes saben como es eso, pero bueno, ya que las demás historias mías están en bache (como odio cuando eso sucede) aquí les traigo un rápido drabble, ojalá lo disfruten y no olviden darme un pequeño review al menos.**

**_Cuarto de Hotel_**

No es que Harry odiara o amara esos momentos, no podía saberlo bien, entre el calor de ambos cuerpos era difícil tener ideas concretas aparte de lo suave de la piel de Hermione o lo salado del sudor en los labios y su cuerpo.

Hermione por su parte era la lógica de el alguna vez equipo de Hogwarts que derrotó al señor oscuro, pero tampoco podía formar muchas ideas en el cuarto de Hotel en el cual ambos se encontraban; solo hasta muchos minutos después, cuando el calor de ambos había disminuido al fin y el deseo colmado por el día su mente de genio pudo trabajar sin ninguna clase de distracciones.

Hermione no trató de cubrirse con nada, después de todo Harry ya había visto todo su cuerpo varias veces, tomó sus ropas de maestra de Hogwarts que estaban esparcidas por el pequeño cuarto de Hotel muggle junto con las ropas de Auror de Harry y se vistió sin verlo a la cara.

Solo hasta después de que estaba lista se volteó a la cama para observar a Harry y dijo la primera palabra entre ellos ese día desde que se encontraron en las calles de Londres para después aparecerse en ese cuarto que Harry convenientemente siempre tenía rentado para ellos cuando lo necesitaran como en ese momento.

"Así que… ¿Cómo sigue tu esposa, Harry?" Dijo Hermione, tal como preguntaba después de cada huida por unas horas a ese cuarto de Hotel.


	2. La vida nunca es como uno la espera

**Wow, nunca pensé recibir esta clase de recepción para un drabble, pero me siento feliz al saber que todos ustedes lo disfrutaron y tienen dudas sobre lo que pasa, eso es bueno, mejor para la historia, por que adivinen que... he aquí un capítulo más! Disfruten!**

**Por que aparte aquí se explican muchas más cosas, dejando algunas escondidas por cuestiones literarias, aquí vamos!**

**Y una cosa más, Dumbledore está vivo aquí, sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**iris: No, realmente no, por eso quise escribir algo como esto.**

**Miara makisan: Pues, quí explico un poquito sobre el asunto, nomás que no se si sea todo lo que quieres saber, pero bueno, disfruta.**

**viickii: yo sí, especialmente si Harry no es su esposa, por aquí vienen unos cuantos datos sobre lo que pasa.**

**Carrie Black: Pues no esperes más, aquí hay continuación, y adoro eso también, amor prohibido, el misterio de la relación, que harán cuando los descubran es fascinante; y respecto a Ginny... bueno, eso lo tendrás que leer.**

**alexa-potter: gracias, y pues, no es one-shot ahora! Ojala lo disfrutes tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo, y con eso de momentos íntimos, bueno, eso no es lo último que verás, pero por lo pronto por aquí está Ron, ojalá te sirva de algo.**

**Xia Malfoy: No te preocupes, yo estoy completamente loco de todas formas, y sí, es algo complicado pero aquí se explica un poquito.**

**Takara: Soy malo muy malo, pero también doy buenas cosas como esta, pero sigo siendo malo, gracias por comentarios.**

**nadia potter: pues quizá no sea quien tu crees, y no te puedo decir quien es la esposa todavía, arruinaría la historia, tendrás que leer, pero gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que disfrutaste el capítulo anterior, aunque se trataba de one-shot, pero viendo la recepción la inspiración por fin pegó y he aquí el resultado.**

**La vida nunca es como uno la espera **

Ron suspiró al ver como es que Hermione llegaba a la casa, una mirada perdida en los usuales chispeantes ojos café mientras llegaba a casa después de un largo día de dar clases en Hogwarts.

Para muchos ex-alumnos y alumnos de la escuela, el hecho de que un maestro diera clases allí y pudiera ser capaz de vivir en una casa en otro lado que no sea Hogwarts hubiera sido algo verdaderamente imposible, pero con la desaparición de dementores y demás peligros que eran algo normal en la época de estudiante del entonces trío dorado, bueno, quizá no fuera tan raro el tener una puerta que la condujera de allí hasta su pequeño departamento compartido.

Ronald Weasley sabía muy bien de que se trataba; tras haberla conocido desde que ellos eran unos niños actualmente no había otro con más experiencia en entender a Hermione, bueno, con la excepción de otra persona que actualmente tenía mucho que ver con el estado de ánimo de su mejor amiga.

Ron se quitó los lentes que estaba usando en esos momentos mientras los dejaba sobre los papeles que su hermano Bill le había enviado desde Grecia; últimamente el trabajo de Ron como un arqueólogo y experto en deshacer maldiciones se volvía muy pero muy interesante, pero no era suficiente como dejar de ayudar a su amiga, había que tener prioridades al fin y al cabo; levantándose de la silla se acercó a la callada figura de Hermione sentada en el sillón.

"Hermi¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Yo? Muy bien, por supuesto" Ron solo giró los ojos exasperado.

"Sí, seguro, y a mí nunca me regañaron en Hogwarts; se lo que pasó; viste a Harry en la estación, le dijiste a Dumbledore que ibas a ir con el a un café a charlar y conociendo al loco de Dumbledore te dijo que sí, pero estoy seguro que el café no fue lo que los entretuvo tanto" La cara de Hermione se encendió en un interesante color carmesí que acentuaba las facciones de su cara, pero Ron solo suspiró otra vez; conocía demasiado a Hermione, tan bien que lo que le pasaba a ella le afectaba a él también "y como de costumbre soltaste tu preguntita" Ron dijo mientras Hermione deseaba poder ocultar la cara entre las almohadas de su cama con la vergüenza.

"¿Por qué te lo tuve que decir ese día?"

"Por que si no te lo hubiera sacado a tirabuzón, así que no te acongojes Hermi, lo hecho, hecho está, no te puedes echar para atrás, lo disfrutas demasiado como para poder hacerlo de todas formas" Ron dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo a Hermione mostrar un color todavía más intenso "pero ya en serio" dijo mientras la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro para mostrar una cara más seria, en años atrás nadie lo hubiera creído, pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas, los tres eran testigos de eso "¿te sigues sintiendo mal?"

"Sí… ¿Cómo es que tu no te molestas?" Hermione dijo mientras doblaba las piernas abrazándolas luego para terminar con la cabeza recargada sobre sus rodillas viendo a Ron a su lado en el sillón.

"¿Molestarme?" ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?"

"Por que yo y Harry… bueno" ella dijo no sabiendo como decir la palabra haciendo a Ron girar los ojos otra vez, realmente su amiga era demasiado inocente considerando lo que ella y Harry hacían.

"En serio cerebrito¿por qué debería importarme? Ustedes dos se aman desde… ya perdí la cuenta, y después de lo que aquella… perra hizo" dijo Ron queriendo no recordar el nombre de aquella mujer "yo no veo nada malo en lo que ustedes hacen, no me importa, quiero que logres tener un poco de la felicidad que ella te robo" dijo Ron tomando la cara de Hermione entre sus manos mientras la cara de ella se iluminaba un poco.

"¿Qué haría sin ti Ron?"

"Probablemente ahogarte en tus propias lágrimas; y no me preguntes más, ya termino la sesión, juro que si digo algo tan cursi de nuevo en el día voy a terminar golpeándome contra una pared" dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco mientras Hermione se rió por fin.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa en donde Ron sirvió la comida; ambos habían estado viviendo en ese departamento desde la boda de Harry, lo cual ya había sido un poco más del año, y por ambas partes se sentían a gusto allí.

La principal razón de Ron al mudarse con ella fue más que todo por apoyo; con Ginny casada con Draco viviendo en la mansión Malfoy junto con una más que alegre Narcisa y Luna Lovegood todavía viviendo con su padre era lo obvio que el tercer miembro a veces, tachar eso, siempre relegado miembro del trío entrara en acción y ayudara a su amiga.

Mientras comían un más que aceptable estofado Irlandés que demostraba las cualidades como cocinero del pelirrojo hasta hace un año desconocidas, el pelirrojo pensó en los cambios producidos desde aquel día fatídico; una era el cambio radical en Hermione, la una vez compuesta sabelotodo y a veces irritante amiga y compañera de aventuras se había desmoronado en unos segundos para dejar a una chica más callada, más retraída que en los días de escuela y por varios días se enfundó en una máscara de 'no-me-importa-lo-que-él-haga' hasta que llegado al punto de ebullición Weasley, el cual era muy corto de todas maneras, la tuvo que zarandear verbal y literalmente hasta que la máscara se resquebrajó y Hermione comenzó a llorar no un mar, sino los siete mares de la Tierra y probablemente hubiera logrado hacer a Marte un planeta habitable con el resto.

Otro cambio había sido Draco, en gran medida por Ginny, pero nunca jamás se volvería a referir como sangre sucia a Hermione, solo en aquellos casos en los que jugaba y en esos momentos bromeando lograba sacar una sonrisa a Hermione también para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Draco, pero él había visto el lado oscuro de la guerra demasiado cerca, y poco a poco había salido de sus prejuicios y un lado por lo menos semi-amable había aparecido, aunque conociendo a su hermana, los extraños moretones que Draco tenía en el cuello uno que otro día no eran accidentes y eran una genial arma para molestar a su cuñado.

Otro que había cambiado era él, y es que no tuvo otro remedio que crecer, a veces se preguntaba si su yo joven lo reconocería ahora, pero no había tenido otra alternativa, Hermione necesitaba un pilar de donde asirse; desde la muerte de los padres de Hermione no tenía donde, ella era la responsable del grupo entonces y aunque la madre de Ron había intentado ayudar el daño ya estaba hecho, la noticia de la boda y el embarazo previo a eso de la que sería esposa de Harry solo hizo que Hermione cayera aun más rápido; Era algo como cuando cuidaba a Ginny de pequeños, pero ahora la responsabilidad era mayor; escuchando a Hermione, estando con ella en uno de sus iniciales noches en vela a causa del llanto hasta caer dormida por el cansancio entre otros casos, bueno, no eran algo sencillo y tuvo que crecer, no perdiendo su inconfundible sentido del humor o su increíble habilidad para meter la pata en uno que otro caso, pero incluso Percy estaba sorprendido sobre estos cambios, pero lo comprendía y no decía nada al respecto en respeto de la situación, pero ofreció su ayuda por si la necesitaban en algo, lo cual ya era bastante sorprendente para Ron.

Incluso los gemelos habían comprendido algo de la situación, especialmente cuando cometieron el error de decirle a Ron que parecía el niñero de Hermione y que era su muñeca particular; Molly por algún motivo y sin que nadie se lo dijera aparentemente supo al día siguiente por que Fred tenía un ojo morado y George la nariz de esa forma y nunca más los gemelos volvieron a abrir la boca al respecto.

Ron se había convertido en una clase de guardián para Hermione, y ella estaba más que agradecida por eso, pero aun con la ayuda de Ron las cosas no serían las mismas, entre las clases de ella, las visitas a la mansión Malfoy y los encuentros fortuitos entre Harry y ella su vida no tenía mucho sentido, bueno, exceptuando los encuentros con Harry, los cuales ayudaban por un momento pero la dejaban sintiéndose aun más culpable al final.

Terminando la cena y con un ligero movimiento de varita los platos estuvieron limpios.

"¿Qué?" Ron preguntó al ver la cara de Hermione con una ceja levantada "solo por que me acostumbré al mundo Muggle no esperarás a que deje de ser mago, si Hechizada podía hacerlo también yo" dijo este mientras sacaba de nuevo una sonrisa de Hermione, el gusto de Ron por la televisión era algo lógico, en especial por las viejas series estadounidenses, aunque su favorito de favoritos era el Doctor Who, lo cual era sorprendente considerando que era un programa de ciencia ficción, pero el clásico programa lo había atrapado, quizá otro atractivo para él era que el programa era inglés al final de cuentas.

Con una última sonrisa ambos decidieron olvidar al resto del mundo por esa noche viendo la televisión en el sofá, y solo cuando Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida reclinada sobre Ron este apagó la televisión y con toda la delicadeza que pudo transportó a Hermione a su cuarto quedándose después en el corredor, pensando como es que el mundo había cambiado de repente, y todo por una simple decisión, o mejor dicho, por un engaño de quien alguna vez había sido una compañera de ellos.

Ron solo desechó esos pensamientos inútiles, sabiendo que se amargaría la noche al recordar más, por el bien de Hermione pudo finalmente sacarse esos pensamientos, al final de cuentas tenía que ser fuerte… por el bien de los tres, el antiguo trío dorado¿quién lo hubiera creído años atrás? Ronald Bilius Weasley sosteniendo en sus hombros a las dos personas más importantes del mundo mágico; Ron rió calladamente por unos segundos ante la imagen, nunca lo hubiera creído, la vida nunca es como uno la espera al final de cuentas.


	3. Memoria Tuya

**Bien, finalmente parece que las cosas se ponen en movimiento de nueva cuenta, lo siento mucho por no haber subido nada de este fic, pero la espera ya acabó; un capítulo cortito supongo, bueno, para mis estándares, aunque si vemos el siguiente capítulo (que en realidad era un drabble, pero ya sabemos que no queremos que se quede así la historia) esto les responderá algunas preguntas.**

**Me da gusto saber que les gustó como es que Ron es proyectado en la historia, realmente me hubiera gustado que la... Innombrable, oseyase la autora, hubiera hecho algo mejor por el pelirrojo, pero no, tenía que ponerlo con nuestra adorada sabelotodo, pero haciendo a un lado dramas y todo un mar de lágrimas aquí seguiremos con la contestación de comentarios.**

**hermionedepottergranger: Pues sí hay alguien lo suficientemente mala para separar a los dos, y no me refiero a la JKR (me dan escalosfrios solo de poner las iniciales), espero que este capítulo te muestre un poco la luz.**

**miapottergranger: Pues la vida de Harry... no es muy glamorosa, pero dejémoslo así, este capítulo va a abrir muchas oportunidades ¿pero será capaz Ron de ayudarlos?**

**HHrldg.Black: Wow... me agrada saber que esa fue tu opinión sobre la historia, y sí, quise hacer algo distinto con Ron que la del siempre tercero en discordia, y se me ocurrió esto, por lo menos en algún momento este pelirrojo tenía que madurar y servir de algo ¿No lo creen?**

**Fran Ktrin Black: Pues no estés más intrigada.**

**Atenea: Lo prometido es deuda, ahora ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten mucho.  
**

**----- **

**Cuarto de Hotel**

**3: Dame una memoria tuya, por que esa nunca morirá**

El punto exacto entre el sueño y el despertar sería quizá la parte más deleitable en la mañana para cierta castaña mientras colocaba las sabanas de su cama sobre su cabeza dejando solo un punto café en la cama; Ron por su parte solo meneó la cabeza un poco antes de tomar la sábana y quitarla de encima de Hermione.

"A ver sabihonda, a despertarse que si no lo haces eres capaz de llegar tarde a la escuela" Hermione oyó la voz llegar de muy lejos mientras abría los pesados párpados para observar a un pelirrojo apareciendo por la puerta con una charola en las manos colocándola después a un lado de la cama de Hermione

"5 minutos más" dijo ella con voz apagada tratando de encontrar la sábana con los ojos cerrados.

"Esta vez no señorita, si no te levantas ahora llegarás tarde al colegio y sabes como se pone Dumbledore cuando eso ocurre, así que, fuera de la cama y a desayunar" dijo este mientras Hermione abría un ojo antes de tratar de levantarse, por su parte Ron solo rió en voz baja saliendo de la habitación, él incluso ya estaba arreglado, lo bueno de su trabajo es que viajaba poco y todo su trabajo se le enviaba directamente a su casa gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanos Bill y Charlie.

La maestra de transfiguraciones se sentó en la cama recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama para ver la espumeante taza de café, tostadas y mermelada frente a ella no pudiendo evitar una enorme sonrisa para el pelirrojo.

"Gracias Ron, eres mi salvador diario"

"Oye, un ex-guardián tiene que mantenerse en su papel de tanto en tanto, aparte, es como tener una hija" Ron dijo con su sonrisa particular apareciendo solo su cabeza por un segundo por la puerta mientras la castaña se coloreaba un poco ante sus palabras.

Hermione se había puesto a pensar sobre el cambio en su relación con el hijo menor de los Weasley, en cuanto a hombres, y no había podido llegar a otra conclusión de que él tenía razón; él era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, era quien le demostraba cariño, la protegía, la ayudaba cuando se caía, entonces ¿Qué no eso lo convertía en una figura paterna? Ella extrañaba a sus padres tanto, aun no se podía creer que los perdiera en una sola noche, si no hubiera sido por Harry y Ron ahora ella no estaría allí "Hermione, si no te comes el desayuno no vas a tener tiempo para bañarte, así que apúrele"

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír ante el tono de voz y las palabras, era como si… sí, él tenía razón.

"Sí papá" dijo después de clamar la risa y empezar a comer, hoy tenía otro largo día por delante en el cual tenía que enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones de magos como controlar sus poderes.

-----

Por alguna razón Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras que Hermione dijo es mañana, y por alguna razón Ron se quedó pensando en que la relación en la que estaban (que era puramente platónica gracias) diría Ron, los papeles se habían volteado, ahora era él el que resolvía los problemas y se preocupaba por su compañera de casa más que todo en su vida, él suponía que efectivamente su relación parecía como padre e hija, extraña combinación conociéndolos desde su infancia.

Ella era la genio, la que sabía todo en la escuela y al parecer casi siempre fuera de ella; él por su parte no hacía mas que meterse en problemas todo el tiempo, decir estupidez y media y comportarse como un idiota en cualquier oportunidad y hacer cosas mal, pero todo se tenía que acabar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza Ron hizo que el cabello semi largo suyo revoloteara, suspirando Ron se peinó el cabello con las manos y volvió a poner su atención sobre los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que las fuerzas oscuras habían desaparecido, en parte por la muerte del líder, Voldemort, Ron le había perdido el miedo a la palabra desde hace bastante, no podía evitar reírse de los magos que todavía decían cosas como Ese-que-fue-derrotado-dos-veces-por-el-mismo-chico o incluso más largas, y decían en la escuela que él era el loco.

Otra razón habían sido los esfuerzos de los aurores bajo el servicio de la última persona que Hogwarts o el mundo mágico hubieran pensado, Draco Malfoy; pensando en su cuñado Ron no pudo evitar reír al recordar como es que uvarios miembros del ministerio habían sido encarcelados por engaño, fraude y conspiración, entre ellos Fudge y Ron nunca había visto a Percy tan contento como el día en el que había obtenido ese mismo puesto y dio el visto bueno a las ideas de Draco sobre seguridad.

Las cosas al menos en lo político estaban mejor, pero en cuanto al grupo muchas cosas se habían desmoronado; rápidamente Ron le sacó la vuelta a esos pensamientos y se volvió a concentrar en los papeles en su mesa.

Según lo que Bill había escrito se habían encontrado varios restos en una cueva cerca de Cairo, obvio siendo él el que le enviaba la información esta vez, pero por razones de seguridad no habían podido moverlas aun, según lo escrito las piezas parecían ser bastante antiguas, probablemente de la época de Merlín; según lo que pudo observar de los objetos Bill pensaba que era un espejo que revelaba la verdadera imagen del ser interior, y por lo que parecía ser una peineta con algunas joyas preciosas alrededor, pero tanto Bill como Ron sabían de que ambas piezas probablemente estuvieran protegidas con antiguos hechizos.

Ron se quedó pensando un poco sobre la carta de su hermano; ya faltaba poco para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad de Hogwarts y sabía muy bien de que la castaña necesitaba salir de la casa más seguido, la última vez había sido exactamente un mes atrás cuando ella y Ginny salieron de compras, y vaya que las dos podían comprar cuando lo querían, pero olvidando el pasado un momento Ron se puso a pensar, los casos como este eran realmente emocionantes, pero se sentía a veces mal ya que Hermione normalmente se quedaba sola esas veces por la escuela, pero ahora los días estaban de su parte, podía mandarle una carta a su hermano para comentarle sobre eso.

Viendo el calendario Ron calculó mentalmente cuanto tiempo podría tomarle descubrir los hechizos, y es que si Bill solo no pudo entonces las cosas se ponían interesante; probablemente tendría unos dos días, pero como Ron le gustaba prevenir ¿Por qué no unos cuatro días todo pagado por el ministerio de la magia en Egipto dejando atrás la niebla y el frío de Londres? Y lo era mejor aun, sabía que podría convencer a Hermione de ir con él, ella aun no conocía la ciudad y sabía bien de que todo el conocimiento y la cultura la harían emocionarse como en los viejos tiempos.

Una llamada telefónica lo sacó de su cavilación levantándose de la silla para contestar, Ron aun no podía comprender lo rápido que se había acostumbrado al mundo Muggle.

"¿Sí bueno?"

"Oye, Ron" la voz hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro pecoso.

"¿Cómo estas Harry?"

"Yo bien, solo llamaba para ver si íbamos a ir tomar algo, no hubo mucho trabajo en la oficina y Draco me dijo que podía irme antes, me dijo que me iba a llamar si había alguna emergencia"

"Claro, nunca pensé ver el día en el que Malfoy usaría celular"

"Es el siglo veintiuno, las cosas cambian también en el mundo mágico" dijo el azabache por el teléfono.

"De acuerdo, ya entendí, te veo en el caldero chorreante en media hora, me pides una cerveza de verdad, Rosmerta ya se sabe bien lo que tomamos al fin de cuentas"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces"

"Oye ¿y eso que te animaste a llamarme? Normalmente te encuentras ocupado los jueves"

"Lavender se fue a la casa de su mamá y se llevó a James con ella"

"No tienes ganas de ver a la suegra, típico" dijo Ron omitiendo gran parte de su comentario sobre la madre de Lavender… y sobre la que alguna vez había sido su novia al mismo tiempo, nada bueno.

"La verdad, no, te veo allá entonces" dijo Harry antes de colgar; Ron se quedó unos momentos observando el teléfono inalámbrico meditando antes de que una sonrisa malévola apareciera en su rostro.

Si iba a Egipto era posible que Hermione se aburriera de estar sola ¿Por qué no entonces invitaba a alguien más que probablemente aceptaría de buena gana? Con esa idea en la cabeza Ron escribió una nota rápida por si Hermione regresaba temprano, tomó su chaqueta y llaves y salió del departamento con toda una idea maquiavélica en la cabeza, despues de todo ¿Por que no hacer una reunión especial del trio dorado?


End file.
